Magik Life
by Agent-G
Summary: Takes place in the AGU series. What is life for like for Illyana Rasputin now that she's learning to control her powers with Dr. Strange? Take a look in one of her regular days there.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything with Marvel or X-Men Evolution. This story also takes place during the Back To School time line.**

**Magik Life**

Illyana Rasputin a young blond hair teenager of sixteen was sleeping in her bed that is until the alarm next to it sounded. It had one of those annoying tones to it and not matter how much she tried to fight it and get back to sleep she couldn't.

She grumbled in her native Russian and turned off her alarm clock. She pulled away her covers and looked around her room. It wasn't bad not as big as back at Xavier's but Dr. Strange had less room…or more room depending on the room you walked into.

That was the odd thing with magic anything seemed to be possible there were rooms there were impossibly large and yet fit into the house. It used something called inner dimensional spacing. The broken down version was that you played around with space within the dimension you were in.

It was tricky stuff and she wasn't close to learning that kind of magic. Her room was an off-white color but she had posters all over the place usually her favorite bands. Over by her dresser were various pictures. One of her and her big brother Piotr who was living at the mansion, a few of the others at Xavier's as well.

Then there were a few of her friends here like August, Jennifer Kale, and of course Johnny Blaze. The young man was only a year older then her but she already fell for him the first time they met how could she not? He was a total babe as she heard the saying go and he was a nice guy.

Just being around him made her a little giddy but now she had her first priority, breakfast.

She then thought about maybe a quick shower first. Illyana thought about maybe using a cleaning spell she was learning but thought against it, last time she tried that was a major disaster. Took forever to get that pine scent smell off her body, so with a sigh she took a towel and walk down the hall of the large house.

The Bathroom was thankfully free but then there were several at least. So after a quick shower and drying off she put the towel away and walked into the kitchen still in her pjs which was just a tank top and loose sweat pants.

She saw the short haired Jennifer Kale there in similar clothing making herself some eggs. Jen was taking up witchcraft while looking for a lost cousin of her and Johnny's. "Morning 'Yana, how's it going?"

She shrugged Illyana having a powerful magical sword bonded to her gave her abilities that she was still learning to control. "Well I wasn't floating off my bed or turned something into another object in my sleep if that's what you were asking."

Jen gave a small laugh at that Illyana had some of the most interesting problems with her powers. Just then August came walking in her mane of black hair free as she was in all black silk pants and a buttoned up top. "Hey girls."

Jen nodded and then did a double take at what the fire wielding and super strong mutant/sorceress in training was carrying with her. It was a red looking toaster but it kind of had a nasty look to it with some thorn like 'horns' in several spots along it.

"By Gaia please tell me you're not going to use that thing," Jen pointed to the device.

"Hey the regular toaster is being fixed and this is all we have," August said in her defense plugging it into the wall socket.

Jen just groaned at that but Illyana was confused, "What's so wrong with that? Sure it looks strange but what's the problem with it?"

"It's the Amityville toaster." Jen sighed and Illyana just blinked in confusion.

August smiled putting in some white toast, "Yeah Dr. Strange picked it up at a magic sale…Or demonic sale…I forget which. Anyway check this out." August let the bread get toasted and when it came back up it was cook but something was different.

"Wait I thought you put in white bread, but isn't that wheat?" The blonde asked seeing the brown bread.

"Yep, you put in white bread and you get wheat. You put in wheat and you get half a muffin and when you put in that you get a bagel." She smiled and Illyana wasn't sure to believe her or not but here she was buttering toast that had been white but now wheat. Before she came here she would never had believed half of the stuff in this house.

"I think there was something you weren't supposed to use…But I can't remember at the moment." August mused placing her toast on the table sitting down.

Illyana just shrugged and looked for some bread she liked white toast but coming out wheat was out. Wheat turned into something other then toast so maybe another type of bread could work? She found some pumpernickel and although she didn't eat that she figured it would turn into something better.

Although maybe she should have asked oh well she just shrugged, "Hey anyone know what pumpernickel does?"

"That's it!" August snapped her fingers, "That's what you're not supposed to use."

Illyana froze a bit and looked a little nervously at it, "Uh…W-why not?"

Both girls looked at her and then at each other both with an 'uh oh' look in their eyes. Jen looked back at the younger blond, "Uh…Please tell me you didn't…Last time August used that with experimenting something bad happened."

"Ho bad?" Illyana asked but then the toaster was finished she looked and gave a scream falling on her ass. What came out of it was a slightly toasted human hand. "That is so sick and wrong on every level!" She cried out in Russian she usually slipped back into that in moments of stress.

"Quick grab it before it takes off!" Jennifer yelled out as she and August made a dash for it but it was too late. Then hand flexed and then jumped out of the toaster and started to run along the counter. "Someone get it before Dr. Strange or Wong find out."

At that moment Johnny walked in his blond hair a mess, he had been up late again thanks to that spirit of vengeance in him again and he only been asleep for a few hours. He wanted to get some coffee and heard the commotion. "Guys what is going on in-humph!"

He words had died out as a hand landed onto his face causing him to stagger back. He tried to rip the thing off his face and threw it off. He watched it run off and with two of the girls after it leaving him staring at Illyana.

She gave a weak smile and with a shrug. Johnny just sighed and went for his morning coffee then he'd deal with that.

After breakfast it was then studies or at least for most of them. They had to break it up looking for that hand since Dr. Strange didn't want that thing running around loose or worse get outside. Even Wong who was an Asian monk with a shaved head that was always by his side.

Wong was like Dr. Strange's personal assistant/butler and in a pinch bodyguard.

Even with all of them around now on knew how the hell a hand kept avoiding them and getting away every time they tried to catch it.

Illyana now had her 'normal' studies, although there was nothing normal about it. They would take it in the large library with rows of books on the walls, a small movable blackboard. There was a nice long wooden table as well with the usual stuff around it.

On the far end was this really great looking window that brought light into the room. It wasn't bad although the dead teachers took getting used to. Yeah that's right dead as in the spirits of those that couldn't move on.

They were doing some sort of 'good deeds' on earth thing in order for their souls to pass by. A few of them were actual teachers (from school shootings unfortunately) so they were surprisingly liked teaching students that couldn't do anything to them. They brought in spirits from the past major event to get a first hand account of history.

After those morning classes they had lunch, they still hadn't caught the hand and August and Jen were once seen with nets looking around the top floor.

Then it was time for the magic lessons and Dr. Strange taught this personally. They would meet in a private room for just this kind of practice. It was large with dark walls and they all sat on large cushions in a circle.

Dr. Strange would teach them the history of magic, the primary forces, how to invoke spells correctly. Basically all the basics they would cover it was really hard because you had to concentrate and also learn to meditate.

Johnny actually didn't take this class since he spent his time trying to come to terms with the spirit within him through mediation. He was trying to find a balance with living with the Ghost Rider.

Later on they would practice what they learned in a special room that had walls that would absorb any errant spells which sadly happened more then Illyana wished. Sometimes it felt that sword of hers had a mind of its own…Well from what she learned it kind of did choose it's wielder so maybe in a way it did.

So now here she was with her long sword the Soul Sword across her legs trying to mediate and feel the magic in the blade. She was in a special area of the mansion it was like an indoor garden with a small Japanese rock garden she was facing trying to calm herself.

Illyana could now sense the magic in her after months of training and she could feel the sword now and not in the physical sense. She was doing it now breathing slowly and calmly as the magic was flowing through her.

She was so close to feeling herself more linked to her powers then ever when all of a sudden it felt a hand grab her ass. She screamed out and jumped up branding her sword looking for whoever had a death wish.

"I swear if you're some perverted spirit I'm going to send you straight to hell." She yelled out and then noticed on the ground the small toasted hand. Her eye twitched at being felt up by a slightly burnt severed hand.

She swore a few Russian words that her mother would never have approved of trying to attack the little thing with her sword.

And hour later she was breathing heavily sweaty and tired and she still missed that thing. She looked around at the mess she made and groaned. This was going to take forever to fix and she knew that Dr. Strange wouldn't like it. She made a vow to impale that hand and stick it on the roof for the crows to pick clean if she ever caught it.

Later that night they were gathered in the living room it had been a long day. She was resting her head against Johnny's chest with his arm around her shoulders. She really liked Johnny he was really nice guy and his chest was nice to lay against too.

August and Jen were arguing over what to watch on the TV but the two on the couch couldn't care less. "So feeling better?" He asked her stroking her long golden hair.

She sighed cuddling closer to him, "Yeah it too forever to get that garden fixed up. My muscles are sore all over."

"You want me to help with that?" He grinned at her making her blush the thought of his strong hands rubbing over her back and shoulders was very tempting.

And if her brother was here it would be something that would cause him to send Johnny through a wall, 'But then again he's not here.' She grinned at that thought. "Maybe later then I want to just too comfortable at the moment."

"AYYEEI!" Everyone turned to see August jumping up with a fire ball ready as once more the terrible hand was running about. "That damn thing touched my breast! Kill it!"

"You guys still haven't caught that thing?" Johnny shouted as it crawled near him and he tried to get at it but it was surprisingly agile as he was finding out. Illyana slipped off the couch when he bolted and looked at that hand with venom in her eyes.

She called up her sword. "That's it, we end this tonight."

"Yeah and besides there is no way I'm going to sleep with that thing running loose," Jen said reading a chant. That thing already copped a feel out of the other two girls and she didn't want to think about what it would do while she was asleep. She shuddered at that mental image.

In another part of the house Dr. Strange was aware of the commotion but he was a bit tired and figured if they couldn't undo their mess with that toaster within a few hours he'd step in. He was drinking some tea sitting in his favorite chair with Wong sitting next to him.

"So are you sure it was a good idea teaching young ones to learn magic?" He asked him with a grin.

Steven sighed resting his head, "It seemed like a good idea at the time, oh well we could be worst off. Xavier has to deal with a lot more then just four and we should count ourselves luck in that."

Wong nodded his head and then winced at the crashing sound and the yelling. It would be a long night tonight.

**THE END**


End file.
